Goten & Bra: Funny how things work out
by Dragon Fire Fitzy
Summary: They thought it was just a childhood crush. How they were wrong. She had always been there in the background, now it's time for her to step forward.


**It's wrong but it's right. **

Goten&Bra. Broten.

This is set after DBZ

Bra is 18

Goten is 28

Pan is 16

Trunks is 29

Marron is 22

_In this story, I will be using Bra from Salagir's Dragon Ball Multi-verse._

_For those of you who don't know, DBM is a very popular web-comic, and in my opinion, a MUST READ for all DBZ fans. _

_You can view DBM at __. _

_Here is the run-down. Bra and Pan are a year older in this fic as they have just came out the Hyperbolic time chamber. Also, as I'm only using the Bra & Pan from DBM, both Pan and Bra are stronger than Goten and Trunks respectively. Goten & Trunks often spar with Pan & Bra. _

_Special thanks to Salagir for allowing me to use his work in this fic. _

_Special un-thanks to the makers of DBGT for sucking ass._

**~Chapter 1~ **

**The late arrival.**

Bulma sat alone in the kitchen of CC, once again, for the umpteenth time, making a cup of tea. Trunks, Bra and Goten had been out for some time. And Bulma always was feeling a little bit of apprehension with three saiyans running around the city, on a Friday night, who knows what kind of trouble they could get into.

Who would have thought that Goten's regular Friday night sleepover at Trunk's could have been so bad. She was on the verge of calling Chi-Chi and asking her to ask if Goku could use IT to find them and bring them home. She would have already called if it wasn't already 11:30pm. She thought that it would be wrong to call her this late in the night so the aqua haired genius decided against it and to give Trunks and Goten one last shot. And if they blew this one, then she would have no choice but to get Vegeta from the GR. And disturbing his training for what he regarded as trivial things, would make him very, very angry. And the boys knew this, so Bulma was confident that they would not give her a reason to do so. But they were pushing the boat out just a little bit by being gone all this time. It was likely that they had a logical explanation of why it took so long, but that didn't give her reason not to worry right? In-fact, it gave her more reason to worry.

Bulma was under the impression that _the boys_, as she affectionately called them when they were misbehaving, would have been gone an hour or two as she had asked them to head into West City, to locate Bra, since her cell phone was switched off, and she was suppressing her ki. That's when she set _the boys_ out to go find her. And that was 3 hours and 37 minutes ago, Bulma worked out as she looked once again at the clock on the kitchen wall as she stirred her tea.

She took her tea from the kitchen and walked through to the front living room, closer to the front door, so she could hear for the trio coming back as soon as possible. She made herself comfortable on one of the huge corner sofas they had. She was about to pick up the remote to turn on the TV when she heard the front door swing open. And, quite a bit of racket coming from the door, she instantly recognised the voice of her boy Trunks, then Bra's, then Goten's voices could all be heard. Bulma took a sigh of relief and put her tea on the table, then walked out to greet the trio.

Upon looking at the three demi-saiyans, she could tell that Trunks was so drunk he could hardly stand, in fact he had to rest on Goten's shoulder to be standing at all. Bulma was not expecting him to come home in this state, since Trunks could normally handle his drink a lot more than anyone else on the planet, since he had a naturally good tolerance to outside chemicals, due to being half saiyan he inherited that from his father, the prince of all saiyans.

"Hey Goten, are we at my house yet? I really really need to go to sleep, before I be sick thanks" Trunks said loudly in his best friends ear.

Goten simply smiled at this and nodded to Trunks and then flashed Bra a huge smile. Bra then burst into laughter as she walked into the room Bulma had just came from.

"Sorry Bulma, Trunks got into a competition with the locals, and made a bet that he could out drink them all. He lost." Goten gave Bulma the infamous Son grin with his free hand. "I'll take him up to his room?" He then questioned Bulma with a raised brow.

"Yeah; please do Goten, he's too heavy for me to carry. I'll go get a bucket and meet you in his room".

Goten took a few steps with his now unconscious best friend. Then turned back around to Bulma who was still standing there with a smile on her face.

"Oh and Bulma; you owe the West City Tavern 10,000 Zenni." Goten said as he hastily took Trunks up the stairs and up to his room.

Bulma face-palmed. Trunks was so in for it when he woke up.

Goten had flopped Trunks onto his bed, then waited for Bulma to bring up the bucket for Trunks to be sick into if he felt the need, he had a feeling that it was likely that he would be sick at least once, given the state he was in. Bulma came into Trunks room, closely followed by Bra, with the bucket in hand. Bra walked over to Goten, standing no more than 3 inches away from him. Goten was not used to being this close to Bra, and her close proximity made him look at her face. He noticed her ever present stare. That hard stare that made all the boys scared to even talk to her. That determined look, the eye of the tiger if you will. Bulma placed the bucket down near Trunks bed. She then looked from Goten, to Bra, smiled, then left the room.

Bra looked over from Trunk's sleeping form to Goten. Goten instantly looked away squirming under her gaze. Bra studied Goten, she noticed how naïve he looked, how innocent, and how young he looked for his age. And then she dismissed those thoughts, and instead looked forward to their next training session. Since Pan had a crush on Trunks, she loved to spar with him. So that left Bra to spar with Goten whenever she couldn't spar with her dad.

"Goten, I'll see you downstairs after you're done tucking my brother into bed." Bra mocked as she shoved Goten playfully on the arm. She then walked out of Trunk's room, leaving Goten flashing the infamous Son grin, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm not going to tuck Trunks in, Bra." Goten shouted after her.

"Bra?" Goten questioned, heading out of Trunks' room, in pursuit his little sister.

Goten looked down the hallways of Capsule Corp. looking for Bra. The search was short-lived as something else came to his attention, the only thing that could distract him from girls: food.

'_Bra can wait, I'm hungry and by the smell of it, Bulma has made some supper_.'

Goten took in a deep breath and started walking down toward the kitchen. As he got nearer, the scent of food grew stronger.

'_Mmmm, noodles, my favourite. Too bad Trunks is asleep, it's his favourite as well. Too bad he had to go and get completely wasted._' Goten thought as he reached the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen and to his pleasant surprise, Bra was already there.

Bulma had whipped up a few bowls of noodles. He also noticed, around 12 bowls were on a side counter, presumably for the prince when he emerged from the GR.

"Staying for supper Goten?" Bulma asked cheerfully.

"Yes please if you don't mind Bulma" He replied.

"Oh great; now we have to put up with his lack of self control when it comes to food." Bra said while rolling her eyes at her mother. She turned her head to face Goten. "You know your eating problem always puts me off my food. Can you eat normally please?" She asked him with a frustrated tone.

"Ummm... I'll try" Goten simply replied with a goofy grin on his face.

"It's really not that hard, I'll show you." Bra said to Goten as she approached him with two bowls. One his, one hers. She extended her hand, motioning for him to collect his bowl out of her hand.

Goten briefly touched hands with Bra, for once she didn't have her training gloves on so he, for the first time in years, got a feel of her soft skin. Her hand was slightly cold, ever so soft. Bra must have noticed this and gave Goten a weird look, however, she shrugged it off and walked into the living room, with Goten not far behind her.

She sat down on one of the many sofas in the room. Put her bowl on the table and picked up the TV remote and flicked it on. Goten noticed the smirk on Bra's face as she turned on the Video footage of the Cell games. The one that was shown at the WMAT. Goten plopped himself down lazily next to Bra and was looking longingly down at his bowl of noodles. He was not looking forward to eating them in a civilised manor. In-fact, it was becoming harder and harder not to just eat the whole bowl in a few seconds flat, like he normally would. But he knew Bra would grill him for it. So he looked up at the TV to take his mind of the food.

*GASP* "What are you doing with a copy of this Bra?" He turned to look at her, and the very Vegeta like smirk on her face. "How come your dad let you have this in the house?" He asked, truly shocked that Vegeta would allow such a thing to exist in his house.

"I got it to look at how drop dead gorgeous Yamcha was" Bra said fondly, looking back into Goten's eyes. She was searching for any sign of emotion.

"Yamcha isn't good looking at all!" Goten spat.

'Gotcha Goten' Bra thought inwardly grinning. 'I thought you had been acting strange lately. And I was right, your reaction there just proved it.' Bra could no longer contain the smirk any longer, and it spread widely across her face looking at Goten angrily watch the Cell games fake footage. 'Looks like Goten landed himself a crush. Too bad you're crushing on me. I can have fun with this one.' Bra concluded.

Bra slid smoothly along the sofa to get nearer to Goten, they were now shoulder to shoulder. Goten still had his bowl of noodles on his lap, he started to get nervous as Bra moved closer. Why was she smiling?

"Aww Goten, I was only joking about Yamcha" Bra said as she ruffled his hair with her hand. "I just said that to see what kinda reaction you gave me. And guess what?" She asked him, looking him right in the eye. Her gaze burning holes in Goten.

"What?" Goten replied leaving his mouth open in shock.

"You're jealous!" She pointed out victoriously, as she stuck her tongue out at him.

At this point Goten was trying to form a sentence in his denial, but he couldn't get his words out. No matter how hard he tried, he could only form a series of 'uh's' and 'uhm's'.

"It's OK Goten, all the boys fall for me at some point, it just takes some longer than others to realise that I'm the hottest, coolest, and strongest girl around" Bra said as she reached over and pushed his mouth closed for him.

Bra shifted in position so she was now sitting sideways, facing Goten fully. She looked at him with a smirk on her face. And leaned in a good few inches. "Well come on dimwit, lay one on me" Bra requested as she leaned over even further.

It took Goten a good few seconds to realise what was going on. And when he did, he knew he only had a few seconds to take Bra up on this opportunity. So he leaned forward, closed his eyes and expected the contact with Bra's dreamy lips.

Their lips could have been no more than a miller meter apart, Bra could feel Goten's breath on her lips, she closed her eyes, and was ready to finalise the kiss, just then they heard the living room door swing open. It was Bulma.

"You guys forgot your chopsticks" Bulma stated to the two young demi-saiyans.

It was lucky that Goten and Bra both could move faster than the human eye could see. Otherwise, they would have been caught in the act. What they couldn't hide was the obviously guilty looks on their faces. And Bulma, being the genius that she is, knew that something was up.

"Bra, darling, you're blushing" Bulma said in a piercing tone and a grin that would make Vegeta proud. "Well, well, well, so are you Goten. What _have_ you two been up to?" Bulma asked, no longer being able to contain her giggles as she seen Goten squirming under the immense spotlight he was under right now.

"MOM! Just give us the chopsticks and get outta here. Me and Goten are going to watch a move that's all." Bra said, flustered at first, but regaining her cool by the time she had finished her sentence.

"Oh" Bulma said, giving her daughter said chopsticks. She looked over to Goten, who was looking anywhere but at Bulma. Another smug grin crossed her features. "So watching a movie is what you kids call it these days huh?" Bulma turned from Goten to Bra. She could see that Goten's blush had returned, and Bra was simply looking at her with her as if she had announced that she wasn't her real mother.

"I'll leave you two to it then" Bulma concluded. Not giving them a chance for any kind of comeback before she left the room for her Lab.

'That'll make a tense atmosphere in that room.' Bulma thought on the way to her Lab. 'Bra has always had a crush on Goten, it was so cute when they were growing up. Bra was always so mature and Goten was so clueless.' Bulma wondered how her husband would react if he knew how Bra felt for Goten. Not that he would take the time out of his training to even know. 'I think they would be great together. It would be a nice way for our families to join.' Bulma concluded as she finally reached her lab.

Drag ~

_Please leave your thoughts. _

_Next Chapter 25th Jul. _


End file.
